


Aftershocks

by Rattlesnake_Smile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Spoilers for 5A finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake_Smile/pseuds/Rattlesnake_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the ordeal at the library, Mason wanders away only to be found by one Brett Talbot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershocks

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt we needed some Brason. Especially after that finale, and three + episodes of no Brett.

Mason wandered out through the main doors of the school, feeling fuzzy, like his head was wrapped in cotton. He was sure he was in some kind of shock. Eveything felt slow and heavy, while he himself felt numb. In the past hour he'd been trying to save the life of one of his oldest friends only to get a call that she was dead. He walked in on his best friend turned into a savage beast. And he didn't mean just becasue he was a werewolf. No, Liam was wild, untamed and out of control, savagely slashing at a prone Scott who either couldn't or wouldn't even lift his arms to defend himself, even though he probably could. Then Theo had shown up and proven that you can never trust the pretty ones, because as hot as he was, he was evil.

Like, the current Republican party evil!

Then, of course, he'd shoved Mason, which had hurt a lot more than he'd expected it to. Then again, if you add supernatural strength to the equation, of course it hurt. He'd watched, helplessly as Theo had then plunged his hand _inside_ Scott's chest and done... _something_. Mason had seen a lot since he'd discovered his best friend was a werewolf, including Corey throwing up mercury-laced blood on him, but he'd never seen something like that. Theo's hand just slid inside, like Scott was made of butter. The sounds alone turned the human's stomach and almost made him lose his lunch. After Theo had left, Mason had tried to save Scott. He really did.

He'd tried and he'd tried and he'd _tried_ until he was stained with his new friend's blood and his face marked with the salty tracks of tears. He'd done the only thing he could think of after that and called Scott's mom, with her showing up and restarting Scott's heart with whatever mom/nurse/witchcraft training she had.

Needless to say, Mason was drained, both emotionally and physically. He'd waved off an offer from Melissa and Scott to take him home, telling him to go and save Stiles and Lydia and whoever else was missing and decided to walk home. Five minutes later he was beginning to regret that as the adrenaline wore off and his limbs felt like lead. He was still had a good twenty minutes of walking ahead of him before he even got to his neighborhood.

"Mason!"

The dark-skinned human's head snapped up, breaking himself out of his thoughts, to see a snazzy and expensive looking muscle car parked diagonally in the middle of the street, the driver's side window turned down to reveal the concerned face of Brett Talbot. Apparently he'd been calling Mason's name quite a few times before he'd looked up. Mason stared at the handsome werewolf for a moment or two, blinking like he wasn't quite sure what was real and what was in his head.

Apparently, that was enough for Brett to get out of the car and moving toward Mason, leaving the door wide open and the engine running. In seconds, the exceptionally tall teenager was standing before him, ducking his head to meet Mason's eyes, his own full of concern.

"Mason, are you okay?" Brett asked - well, more like repeated.

"I'm... Scott..." Mason's words wouldn't come, all jumbled up in his brain. "Scott and Liam fought... and then Theo... but Scott... he roared."

"Yeah, I know." Brett answered. "I heard him roar, that's why I came. But are _you_ alright?"

"I..." Mason opened his mouth to answer yes, like you were supposed to do in these situations, but the lie wouldn't come out. "No. No I'm not."

"Okay." Brett commented, nodding his head as he was finally getting straight answers out of the human teenager. He leaned back and looked over Mason, checking for any kind of injury or wound. "Is that blood?"

That was enough to get Mason to swim back to the front of his brain, getting him to look down and see Scott's blood all over the front of his hoodie and jeans, and not to mention his hands. "It's not mine."

"Who's?"

"Scott's."

"Is he okay?"

"He's better." Mason answered. "His mother saved him. They went to the hospital... I think." He scratched the back of his head with his blood-stained hand.

"Okay, let's get you home." Brett said.

"No!" Mason was suddenly very alert. "I can't go home like this. I don't even know where to start with trying to explain this to my parents."

"Then let's get you to my place." Brett reasoned. "My parents are out of the country, so no one will ask questions. You can change clothes and sleep it off. Text your parents to let them know where you'll be."

"Yeah. Yeah, that works." Mason agreed, shaking his head and pulling out his phone after wiping one of his hands on his already stained hoodie. He quickly typed out the message before pocketing his phone and allowing the taller teenager to place a strong arm around his shoulders and guide him to the still running car. It was only after Mason was buckled in and Brett was sliding back into the passenger seat that the human noticed what he was wearing.

"Dude, are you wearing your school uniform?" He asked, taking in the khakis and the sweater vest over the white button-down.

"I was at the school studying for my midterms." Brett answered, casting a cheeky smirk toward Mason. "Not all of us can be brainiacs, Nerd." Mason laughed and it felt good, like he hadn't done it in weeks.

Half an hour of a mostly quiet drive later, Brett was opening the front door to what Mason could only describe as a mansion. Not just a manor, but an actual mansion. Damn rich kids at Davenport Prep. They'd both toed off their shoes at the front door and then Brett led Mason up the opulent staircase and down a hall to his bedroom.

"Bathroom's through that door." Brett pointed to the open door to the en suite bathroom. "Towels should be in there if you want to take a shower."

"No, I couldn't - " Mason started to say.

"Mason, you're covered in blood and sweat." Brett pointed out. "And I don't mind. Really. Just leave your dirty things on the floor and I'll throw them in the wash while I get you something to wear." Without waiting for Mason to refuse again, the werewolf used both hands to guide Mason into the bathroom. The lighting was dim in the bathroom, which was seriously larger than Mason's bedroom at home. While Mason just stood there, Brett walked over the shower and turned it on, adjusting the heat before stepping away.

"I'll go get you something to wear then." And before Mason could stop him, Brett was gone. Weighing his options and deciding that a shower really did sound good, he began to remove his clothes, leaving his bloodstained hoodie and jeans in a heap near the door while folding his t-shirt atop the closed toilet. He hesitated for a moment with his underwear, finding it strange to be naked in another boy's bathroom, especailly one he wasn't dating, but then he shrugged and removed those as well before stepping into the shower.

Once inside he was in awe. Aside from the three different shower heads, the temperature was perfect, as was the water pressure. It was almost a liqued massage. Plus the size of this thing. It was big enough for four people to fit in comfortably, which was more than enough room for Brett to hoised Mason up and pin him against the wall and...

No! No, he was covered in blood and sweat and was drained in more ways than one. Now was not the time to be fantasizing about the hot werewolf who... was now in the bathroom.

Mason almost squeaked when he looked over and saw Brett's blurred silhouette pass by the shower door.

"I've left some sweats and a t-shirt for you on the counter." Brett said.

"Thanks." Mason responded a moment later, trying to keep his voice controlled and to not think about the fact that he was naked. In the shower. In another boy's house. With that boy less than ten feet away. Standing by his clothes.

Well, it could be worse. He could pop a bo --

No! No, down there. Knock it off!

Taking a deep breath, Mason willed away his body's physical reaction and continued with his shower, washing off the blood and sweat and dirt and mercury that he'd gotten on him in the last few hours. He heard the bathroom door close not long after and he relaxed visibly before moving along with his cleaning.

Ten minutes later - you don't waste the water of another person's house - Mason peeked his head out of the shower to make sure he was alone before snagging the towel Brett had apparently been kind enough to place on the floor for him. He dried off quickly before moving toward where he'd left his underwear and t-shirt, only to find them gone, along with his blood-stained clothes. Sighing, he moved toward the pile of fresh clothes on the counter, seeing a pair of boxer-briefs sitting right on top. Was that acceptable to wear? Didn't that cross some kind of line? But, then again, Brett did put them out for him to wear.

Deciding to stop over thinking it, he put on the clean underwear, sweatpants and white t-shirt Brett had left out for him.

Moments later he opened the bathroom door to see Brett lounging in his bed, having changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top of his own. Spread out next to him was what looked like homework while an open laptop was in his lap. He looked up the moment Mason opened the door.

"Feel better?"

"Loads." Mason entered.

"I've got guest rooms if you wanna crash right away." Brett offered.

"If it's not to much trouble, I'd actually just like to be around someone right now?" Mason asked, looking down at the floor, blushing slightly.

"Sure." Brett smiled, moving his homework off to the bedside table and making room on the bed for Mason. The human climbed into the bed but still kept a healthy distance between himself and Brett while the werewolf pulled up Netflix on his laptop. "What are we in the mood for?"

"Some sort of cheesy comedy." Mason suggested. "Maybe a kids movie."

"Sure." Brett began to scroll through the available titles before finally settling on one (The Great Mouse Detective) and settling back into his pillows. When Mason continued to sit crosslegged next to him, he glanced up before tugging on the borrowed t-shirt and pulling him closer. "You can't see the computer from all the way over there." He pulled Mason in until he was flush against his side. "Besides, I don't bite." He looked over and grinned, letting his eyes flash gold for a second. "Unless you ask."

Despite himself, Mason chuckled. Feeling more at ease, he shimmied around around until he found a comfortable position with his head on Brett's shoulders. The two lounged there in silence, just watching the old animated clasic play on the computer screen, occasionally cracking a joke while Mason slowly drifted off to sleep, the long day combined with the hot shower and now relaxing in bed with a warm yet firm werewolf enough to lull him off.

And if Brett leaned over after Mason's breathing had evened out to sniff his hair, loving the scent of _his_ shampoo and _his_ soap and _his_ clothes over this very attractive human, well, no one was there to judge him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
